Save Our Seeds
Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that takes place in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. There were three levels to each area before the 1.7 update; currently there are two in every world. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all endangered plants to get a star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only causes the player to progress on the map. If one endangered plant gets eaten, the game says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the game in a similar manner. However, the brain is still shown if the player loses. The plants to save are Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West, Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future and Puff-shroom and Magnet-shroom in two separate levels in Dark Ages. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for all worlds except for Far Future, Dark Ages, and Piñata Parties, where it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Piñata Party Gallery of endangered plants A Starfruit to Protect.png|An endangered Starfruit SoS Wall-nut.jpg|An endangered Wall-nut SoS Citron.jpg|An endangered Citron Endangered.JPG|An endangered Iceberg Lettuce|link=Iceberg Lettuce Ekran Alıntısı4.JPG|An endangered Sunflower EndangeredSpringBean.jpg|An endangered Spring Bean EndangeredPuffy.PNG|An Endangered Puff-shroom EndangeredLightningReed.PNG|An Endangered Lightning Reed EndangeredMagnet.PNG|An Endangered Magnet-shroom SOSBONKY.PNG|An endangered Bonk Choy Heavysleepermarigold.png|An endangered Marigold (hacked) SOSpanel.PNG|The panel Gameplay PvZ2-Ancient-Egypt-Save-Our-Seeds-Plugging-III-Setup.jpg|Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) Sos threee.PNG|Pirate Seas Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) IMG 0374.PNG|Wild West Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) 1376408167292.jpg adadefetb.jpg SOSLightningReedapinata.jpg|A Save Our Seeds Pinata Party Icebergsos.PNG|A Save Our Seeds Pinata Party Aed15.png|Ancient Egypt Day 15 The zombies ateyour plant.jpg| The Zombies ate your plant Trivia *Pirate Seas has the only Save Our Seeds level with three flags excluding Piñata Party. *If the player digs up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, he or she would lose in the same manner. This was because the player loses when the plant is removed from the space, which by normal means would occur when its health reaches zero and disappeared. When the player digs up an endangered plant, it has the same effect as if a zombie ate it, thus making the game think a zombie ate it and making the player fail the level. After the 1.9 update, however, shovels have no effect on endangered plants. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. **This distress signal was not chosen as an acronym, it was chosen because it was easy to remember it in morse code: S is ..., O is ---, SOS is ...---... *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, or the universal caution sign, with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square disappears when it is no longer seen. *Far Future along with the Dark Ages are the only worlds so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, in Far Future the second Save Our Seeds level (Day 20) in that world involves Starfruits as the endangered plant. *In real life, endangered plants are usually on the endangered species list for a long time period, but in this Brain Buster, each plant is only on the endangered species list for one or two levels. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes an endangered plant, the tile with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. *In Kung-Fu World, there is only one Save Our Seeds level in the whole map, despite having a huge map. **The plant being saved is the Sunflower, similar to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When the player starts a level, he or she can sometimes see the dirt from the planting animations. *Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas are the only worlds that have three Save our Seeds levels. Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future Category:Dark Ages Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Brain Busters